Ocaso de un Amor
by EriiNess
Summary: "Aspiración de lujo, matrimonio encumbrado, todo me resaltó como una llaga en mi alma. Yo, que me ofrecía en subasta a damas poco agradables pero con fortuna,acababa de cometer el acto más ultrajante con la mujer que tanto me había amado" OS-Jake/Seth POV


Ocaso de un Amor

Adaptación de "La Muerte de Isolda" de Horacio Quiroga

Seth POV

Concluía el primer acto de Tristán e Isolda. Cansado de la agitación del día me quedé en mi butaca, muy contento de mi soledad. Volví la cabeza a la sala y detuve en seguida mis ojos en un palco bajo.

Era un matrimonio. Él, un marido cualquiera, o incluso menos que eso. Su diferencia de edad con su mujer rozaba lo vulgar. Ella, joven, pálida, con una de esas profundas bellezas dignas de ser contempladas. Era una belleza para hombres, sin ser en lo más mínimo provocativa; y esto es precisamente lo que no entenderían las mujeres.

La miré largo rato, tensado de aspirar fijamente un cuerpo hermoso.

Comenzó el segundo acto. Volví aún la cabeza al palco y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Yo, que ya había apreciado el encanto de sus ojos y de aquella mirada vagando por uno y otro lado de la sala, viví en ese instante, al sentirla apoyada directamente en mí, el más adorable sueño de amor.

Fue muy rápido; los ojos huyeron, pero en unas cuantas oportunidades, en mi largo minuto de insistencia, tornaron fugazmente a mí.

Fue asimismo, con la súbita dicha de haberme soñado un instante su marido, el más rápido desencanto de un idilio. Sus ojos volvieron otra vez, pero en ese momento sentí que mi vecino de la izquierda la miraba, y después de unos segundos de inmovilidad por ambas partes, se saludaron.

Así pues, yo no tenía el más remoto derecho a considerarme un hombre feliz, y observé a mi compañero.

Era un hombre de más de treinta años, de ojos cafés y mirada clara, un poco dura, que expresaba inequívoca voluntad.

-Se conocen -me dije- y no poco.

En efecto, después de la mitad del acto, mi vecino, que no había vuelto a apartar los ojos de la escena, los fijo en el palco. Ella, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, en medio de la penumbra lo miraba también. Me pareció más pálida aún. Se miraron fijamente, con insistencia, aislados del mundo en aquella recta paralela de alma a lama que los mantenía inmóviles.

Durante el tercero, mi vecino no volvió un instante la cabeza. Pero antes de concluir aquél salió por el pasillo lateral. Miré al palco y ella ya no estaba.

-Final de un idilio- me dije melancólicamente.

Él no volvió más y el palco quedó vacío.

Jacob POV

-Si, se repiten- Seth sacudió largo rato la cabeza. –Todas las situaciones dramáticas pueden repetirse, incluso las más inverosímiles. Es menester vivir, y tú eres un muchacho… Y las de tu Tristán también, lo que no obsta para que haya allí el más sostenido alarido de pasión que haya gritado alma humana. Yo quiero tanto como tú a esa obra, y acaso más… No me refiero, querrás creer, al drama de Tristán y con él las treinta y dos situaciones del dogma, fuera de las cuales todas son repeticiones. No; la escena que vuelve como una pesadilla, los personajes que sufren la alucinación de una dicha muerta, es otra cosa… Tú asististe al preludio de una de esas repeticiones.

Si, se que lo recuerdas… No nos conocíamos todavía… ¡Y precisamente a ti debía hablarte de esto! Pero juzgas mal lo que viste y creíste un acto mío feliz. ¡Feliz! Escúchame. El buque parte en pocos minutos y esta vez no vuelvo más… Y te cuento esto por dos razones: primero, porque eres muy parecido a lo que yo era entonces, únicamente en lo bueno por suerte. Segundo, porque tú Seth serás incapaz de pretenderla después de lo que vas a oír.

La conocí hace diez años, y durante los seis meses que fui su novio hice cuanto estuvo en mí para que fuera mía. La quería mucho y ella más a mí. Por eso cedió un día, y desde ese día, mi amor se enfrió.

Nuestros universos sociales eran distintos. Mientras ella se regocijaba en la dicha de mi nombre, siendo que se me consideraba buen mozo por entonces, yo vivía en una esfera de mundo donde me era imposible no flirtear con muchachas de apellido, fortuna, y a veces muy lindas.

Una de ellas llevó conmigo el flirteo a un extremo tal que me exasperé y la pretendí seriamente. Pero si mi persona era interesante para esos juegos, mi fortuna no alcanzaba a prometerle el tren necesario, y me lo dio a entender claramente.

En consecuencia flirteé con una amiga suya, menos linda, pero infinitamente menos hábil para estas torturas del cara a cara, cuya gracia exclusiva consistía en enloquecer a mi flirt, manteniéndose uno dueño de sí. Y esta vez no fui yo quien se exasperó.

Seguro de mi triunfo pensé el modo de romper con Renesmee. Continuaba viéndola, y aunque ella notaba como mi pasión disminuía, su amor era demasiado grande para no iluminarle los ojos de felicidad cada vez que me veía.

La madre nos dejaba solos, y aunque hubiera sabido lo que pasaba, habría cerrado los ojos para no perder la posibilidad de subir con su hija a una esfera bastante más alta de la que se encontraban.

Una noche fui allá dispuesto a romper, malhumorado. Renesmee corrió a abrazarme pero se detuvo bruscamente, pálida.

-¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó.

-Nada- respondí forzando una sonrisa y acariciando su frente suavemente. Ella no prestó atención a mi mano y me miraba insistentemente. Al fin apartó los ojos y entramos a la sala.

La madre vino, pero sintiendo cielo de tormenta, estuvo solo un momento y desapareció.

Romper, una palabra tan simple y llanamente fácil. Pero hacerlo…

Nos habíamos sentado y no cruzábamos palabra alguna. Renesmee se inclinó, me apartó la mano del rostro y me clavó sus ojos, angustiados, intentando penetrar en mí y obtener respuestas.

-Es evidente- murmuró.

-¿Qué?- pregunté fríamente.

La tranquilidad de mi voz y mi semblante la perturbaron. Lo sabía, la lastimaba y no tenía duda alguna.

-¡Que ya no me quieres!- articuló trémula, con la voz quebrada.

-Es la enésima vez que lo dices- respondí.

Renesmee me miró un rato como si fuera un extraño. Sus labios estaban apretados y su mirada clara y serena ahora reposaba intranquila sobre mí. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, con un brillo particular que solo lo daba el más profundo dolor.

-Jacob…- rompió el silencio que nos invadía.

-¿Qué?- torné a repetir.

Con esto fue suficiente. Dejó mi mano lentamente y se reclinó atrás en el sofá, manteniendo fijo en la lámpara su rostro lívido. Un momento después su cara se ocultaba bajo el brazo del respaldo.

Pasó un rato aún. Mi actitud injusta y desvergonzada acrecentaba el disgusto de mí mismo. Por eso cuando oí que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, me puse de pie violentamente.

-Yo creía que no íbamos a tener más escenas- le dije caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. No me respondió. –Que esta sea la última.

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron, quizás debido a que un poco de su orgullo resurgía de entre el dolor que la embargaba.

-Como quieras- me respondió como si nada. Pero luego regresaron las lágrimas. -¡Pero qué te he hecho! Dímelo Jake, ¡dímelo!

-¡Nada!- bufé. –Pero yo tampoco te he hecho nada a ti… Creo que estamos en el mismo caso. ¡Estoy harto de estas cosas!

Mi voz era aún mucho más dura que las palabras que esta pronunciaba. Renesmee se incorporó y se sostuvo en el brazo del sofá.

-Como quieras- repitió.

Era una despedida. Yo iba a romper, pero ella se me adelantó. Y eso hizo que mi vil amor propio se sintiera tocado. Más bien golpeado.

-Perfecto. Me voy. Que seas feliz… Otra vez.

No comprendió el sentido de lo que había dicho y me miró con extrañeza.

-Es claro- dije brutalmente. –De mí no has tenido ninguna queja… ¿O me equivoco?

En pocas palabras, mi frase podría traducirse en algo así como _"te hice el honor de ser tu amante, deberías de estarme agradecida."_

Comprendió más mi sonrisa que mis dichos, y mientras iba a buscar mi sombrero en el corredor, su cuerpo y su alma se desplomaban en la sala.

Entonces, en ese preciso instante y sin previo aviso, cuando cruzaba la galería, sentí intensamente cuánto la quería y lo que acababa de hacer.

Aspiración de lujo, matrimonio encumbrado, todo me resaltó como una llaga en mi alma y me quemó hondamente sin piedad. Yo, que me ofrecía en subasta a damas poco agradables pero con fortuna, que me ponía en venta al mejor postor, acababa de cometer el acto más ultrajante con la mujer que tanto me había amado.

Y fue allí que surgió el ansia de sacrificio, de reconquista más alta del propio valor. Y luego la inmensa sed de ternura, de borrar en dulces besos las lágrimas de la mujer adorada, de mi hermosa y delicada Renesmee, cuya primera sonrisa tras la profunda herida que le hemos causado es la más bella luz que pueda inundar un corazón de hombre.

Pero ya estaba todo terminado. No era posible ante mí mismo volver a tomar lo que acababa de ultrajar de ese modo. Ya no era digno de ella, ni la merecía más. Había arruinado en un segundo el amor más puro que hombre alguno haya sentido sobre sí, y acababa de perder con Renesmee la irreencontrable felicidad de poseer a quien nos ha amado entrañablemente.

Decepcionado, humillado, volví a la habitación en donde ella aún se encontraba. Estaba echada en el sofá, dejando el alma entera en cada uno de sus sollozos. ¡Renesmee! ¡Perdida ya! Sentí más honda mi miseria ante su cuerpo, todo amor, sacudido por los sollozos de su dicha muerta.

Casi sin darme cuenta me detuve, contemplándola como si solo existiera ella en mi mundo, en ese mundo que yo mismo había derrumbado.

-¡Renesmee!- la llamé.

Mi voz no era la misma de antes. Y ella lo notó bien porque su alma sintió, en aumento de sollozos, el desesperado llamado que le hacía mi amor. Esta vez si, ¡mi inmenso amor!

-No, no… ¡Es demasiado tarde!

Seth POV

Jacob se detuvo. Pocas veces he visto amargura más seca y tranquila que la de sus ojos cuando concluyó. Por mi parte no podía apartar de los míos la imagen de la adorable Renesmee, sollozando sobre el sofá.

-Me creerás Seth si te digo que en mis muchos insomnios de soltero descontento de sí mismo la tuve así ante mí… Salí en seguida de Londres, sin ver casi a nadie y menos a mi flirt de gran fortuna. Volví a los ocho años y supe que Renesmee se había casado a los seis meses de haberme ido yo. Torné a alejarme y hace un mes que regresé, bien tranquilizado y en paz.

Jacob hizo una pasusa nuevamente, con la vista fija en recuerdos del pasado. Parecía como si yo no estuviera allí.

-No había vuelto a verla. Era para mí como un primer amor, con todo el encanto dignificante que un idilio virginal tiene para el hombre hecho, que después amó cien veces… Si eres querido alguna vez como yo lo fui, y ultrajaras como yo lo hice, comprenderás toda la pureza viril que hay en mi recuerdo.

Pero una noche tropecé con ella. Si, esa misma noche en el teatro. Comprendí, al ver al opulento almacenero que estaba sentado a su lado, que se había lanzado a los brazos del matrimonio. Y al verla otra vez, a veinte metros de mí, mirándome, sentí que en mi alma, dormida en paz, surgía sangrando la desolación de haberla perdido, como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día de esos diez años. ¡Renesmee! Su hermosura, su mirada, única entre todas las mujeres, habían sido mías, bien mías, porque me habían sido entregadas con adoración.

Hice lo humanamente posible para olvidar, por concentrar todo mi pensamiento en la escena. Pero la prodigiosa partitura de Wagner, ese grito de pasión enfermante e irrefrenable, encendió en llama viva lo que quería olvidar. En el segundo o tercer acto no pude más y volví la cabeza. Ella también sufría la sugestión de Wagner y me miraba. Renesmee, ¡mi vida! Durante medio minuto su boca, sus manos, estuvieron bajo mi boca y mis ojos, y durante ese tiempo ella concentró en su palidez la sensación de esa dicha muerta hacía diez años.

Me levanté entonces, atravesé las butacas como un sonámbulo y avancé por el pasillo aproximándome a ella sin verla, sin que me viera, como si durante diez años yo no hubiera sido un miserable.

Y como hace diez años atrás, sufrí la alucinación de que llevaba mi sombrero en la mano e iba a pasar delante de ella.

La puerta del palco estaba abierta por lo que pasé y me detuve, enloquecido. Renesmee estaba tendida sobre el diván del antepalco, sollozando la pasión de Wagner y su felicidad deshecha.

¡Renesmee! Sentí que el destino me colocaba en un momento decisivo. ¡Diez años! Pero, ¿habían pasado? ¡No, no, Renesmee querida!

Y como entonces, al ver su cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos, una intensa llamarada del más vivo amor se expandió en mi interior.

-Renesmee…- dije rompiendo el silencio. Me miró por unos segundos, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas aún.

Y como diez años antes, los sollozos redoblaron, escondiéndose ella bajo sus brazos.

-No Jacob… ¡Es demasiado tarde!


End file.
